WAFFLES! (Part 2) : A Story by Silver Vol 3, Pt 2 in the TFBtFW
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Silver is sure it's the end of the road. But is it? Part 2 of Vol 3. This is a Tales From Beyond the Fourth Wall story, telling about life with Insane.


**Insane:** **PEEPS! THIS IS PART 2! GO READ PART 1 FIRST! HAVE A GOOD** **DAY! OH, AND FROM NOW ON, I'M SHORTENING THE INTRO. TAKES TOO LONG. XD**

**Sonic: And she don't own it!**

* * *

Sometimes we have to go beyond the fourth wall to understand the stories... These are the **Tales From Beyond the Fourth Wall.**

* * *

**-WAFFLES! (Part 2): A Story by Silver-**

I sat at the table in the cafeteria, all by myself, picking at my food. This was how it usually was. All the "Perfects" hanging around each other, avoiding Flaws like me as if I carried the plague. And maybe I did. I'm the first Flawed Silver at the Institute. And, lucky for me, the ONLY Flaw currently here. That means there's no one to share my fate.

The food in front of me was waffles, my all-time favorite - and my flaw. I kinda go insane when waffles are involved. I'm obsessed. Normally, I'd have wolfed them down as fast as I could. Today, though, I didn't even want to look at them, they reminded me of my Flaw...

And even if they didn't, who'd enjoy their last meal before the execution? I felt like crying. Or maybe asking why they'd bothered to waste food on something they were going to kill afterwards anyway.

I really couldn't take it anymore. Was I really worthless? Was I really so useless that no-one would ever want me? I let my head hit the table and openly sobbed. I really didn't care who saw. I wouldn't be around much longer anyway, so why worry about teasing?

My well deserved pity-party was interrupted when I felt the presence of someone else next to me on the bench. No-one had sat next to me since Shadow left, so it was enough to make me look up at my visitor.

To my surprise, it was a "Perfect" Sonic.

"Why are you crying, buddy?"

I sniffed. I would have ignored him or snapped at him, but I was desperate to talk to someone. I was definitely affection-starved.

"They're gonna kill me..." I whispered miserably.

"Oh, Jeez. You're the Flaw they're getting rid of?"

I expected him to get up and leave now that he knew. I expected him to tease me, to belittle me, like everyone else had always done.

I didn't expect him to start rubbing my back and trying to comfort me.

"Listen. Things may look bleak now, but I just bet they'll lighten up. My old Author used to tell me: Life is like a fever. It's gonna get worse before it gets better."

"You had an Author before?"

"Yeah... She died. Got hit by a driver using his cell phone. Texting and driving. So, they sent me back here. Listen, Silver. I learned something that most of these stuck-up "Perfects", me included before I was Adopted, never manage to figure out. And most who do, well, they don't come back to share their findings.

"What I learned is: NOBODY is "Perfect". NOBODY. Everyone has their Flaws. The object of life is to let your Flaws SHINE. To stand out.

"I'm sure, Silver, That things will work out in the end for you. They always do. So stop crying and buck up, Mister!"

I stared. Then, I smiled. "Thanks, Sonic."

"Anytime."

I really wished I could've talked to him longer. It would've been nice. I hadn't had a conversation in a long time. But, fate is out to get me, and at that moment, a voice from the head of the hall told me time was up.

"Silver the Hedgehog #5842, please report to the front of the hall."

That voice... It was the General. He was in charge of discipline. In other words, he was about to punish me for existing.

I slowly stood up, knowing I was headed for my last few minutes of life.

When I got to the General, he snatched my wrists and cuffed them behind my back, painfully tight. Why, I have no idea. I knew for a fact this guy lacked a conscience to begin with, and he hated Flaws with a passion. He clapped a metal collar around my neck, complete with a chain, and dragged me off. I vaguely wondered how he was planning on killing me. Certainly nothing "Humane", or painless.

When we reached the courtyard, I took in deep lungfuls of the fresh air, wishing yet again for a last minute rescue... Even though those only happen in movies.

"WAIT! GENERAL!"

That voice... The Matron? The woman in charge of Adoptions?

The General whirled, clearly peeved. "WHAT, Matron?"

"You can't kill him!"

"Why not?"

"I have an Adoption order, you idiot."

"No. No way!"

"IT'S RIGHT HERE, ASSHOLE." She shoved the papers in his face.

He looked them over, looking more and more peeved by the second. "I hate her..." He grumbled finally, handing over me and the papers with no further arguments.

The Matron undid my bindings, mumbling rather unplesant oaths about the general as she did. Then, she grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me towards her office.

"Don't I need to go through Check-Out?"

"No, it's taken care of, and they're waiting."

"They? Who?"

"Well, I happen to be quite fond of this Author. She only Adopts Flaws. And she loves them. But, I was quite surprised when she burst into my office with all of her Characters, shouting your ID and yelling at me to get the papers ready."

"Uhhhh..."

"You'll understand soon, Sweetie."

We entered her office, and the first person I saw was a Scourge, leaning against the wall. Then a Sonic, sitting next to the human Author. But the last one I saw made me want to cry. I settled for glomping him with all the force I could muster.

"Shadow!"

It was my old friend, Shadow #25347. I couldn't believe it! He convinced his Author to Adopt me!

"Hey, Silver. Still Waffle-Obsessed?"

"WAFFLES? ! ? !" I shouted, completely losing it. "WHERE? I MUUUUUST HAAAAAVE WAFFLY GOODNESS!~"

The Author grinned. "He'll fit in great!"

"I will?"

"Yup!"

Shadow laughed. "Silver, I'd like to introduce my Author, Insanity Fangirl. Call her Insane."

I smiled. Then, a thought popped into my head.

"Hey, Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"How's your fear of heights? Is it as bad as it used to be?"

He sighed. "Worse. I hate my Flaw."

"Well," I said, "Everyone has their Flaws. The object of life is to let your Flaws SHINE."

Insane smiled. "Exactly. Now, let's go home. I want food."

Shadow grinned. "Welcome to the family, Silver."

-End-


End file.
